interplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Interplay Entertainment Wiki
Interplay Entertainment The King of RPG's From humble beginnings, Interplay Productions was founded by Brian Fargo. The first projects were non-original and consisted of software conversions and even some military work for Loral Corporation, nothing special. Then they met Activision. Activision told Interplay to talk to her at her sister's wedding. This is where Activision gave Interplay a deal for $100 000, Interplayhad to develop games for her. Soon after, Interplay was self proclaimed the Prince of RPG's, a name he would live up to at the Land of Electronic Arts. Interplay, going on a quest to the coast met the Wizards of the Coast. A strange group who gave Interplay a right, the right to create DnD Video Games. Interplay started off with Blood & Magic, the first D&D RTS Game. Interplay would then go on to marry Activison, his previous boss. Activision and Interplay had been in a relationship during Interplay's days of developing video games for Activision, despite Activision being six years older than Interplay. During this time Interplay became known as Interplay Entertainment. The year of the wedding was 1985. Interplay had three children with Activision: Bluesky, Brainstorm and Shiny. Of these, only Shiny still lives. Shiny has since become known as The Double Helix, meaning they are The Best Game Developers. Shiny refuses to talk to Interplay but stays close to Activision, her apprentices and his half-brothers/half-sisters. Then Interplay spawned a child from a disastorous affair with Titus Software, but the child, Black Isle Studios, was not at all bad. Activision filed for a divorce in late 1997, and after 13 years of being together, Interplay and Activision divorced in 1998. Activision was 40 at the time and Interplay was 34. Activision then went into stasis because of THQ and didn't age for 7 years. She then remarried to Blizzard (Interplay's partner) at the age of 43 and was 13 years older than Blizzard, who was 30 at the time. The two have had five kids together. Currently, Activision is 46 and Blizzard 33. Then Interplay met BioWare, a child at seventeen years of age. Interplay trained BioWare who then became the Duke of RPG's. While Black Isle aimed for the respect of Interplay, making games such as Fallout 2, Planescape: Torment, Black Isle could never gain Interplay's acceptance. Interplay's blessings went to BioWare who had given Interplay Baldur's Gate, his biggest success. Interplay's children would die soon after, resulting in Interplay going to the breaking point and straining his relationship with Titus. Interplay and BioWare soon after had an arguement about Atari, BioWare's new buddy which resulted in a falling out between the two and Atari getting the right to make DnD games. Black Isle soon began develoment on Baldur's Gate III: The Black Hound , which Interplay cancelled out of shame and memory of BioWare. Black Isle Studio's then had two children, Troika and Obsidian with Reflexive Entertainment. Black Isle then hoped to prove to Interplay that he was better than BioWare and began working on Fallout 3 and Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II, of these, only Dark Alliance II were completed. The stress built up on Black Isle who died soon after, but with the acceptance of Interplay, glad that Black Isle could make a game better than the original Dark Alliance by Snowblind. BioWare then entered the Land of Electronic Arts. BioWare, since, only remembers its Interplay Days and only hears of small news from Interplay, while the latter hears of BioWare's huge success in the Land of EA. Interplay always congratulated itself for BioWare's success. Interplay then reconciled Software, deeming her to be the only fit mate for him. In hope to make another child like Black Isle, Titus gave birth to Avalon Interactive. Avalon was a complete and utter failure and abandoned Interplay and Titus. Interplay's grandchild Troika died of an unknown disease. Return and Discovery Where Interplay died, the wastes had glown extremely brightly and one traveller braved to go out to Interplay's Grave. This brave adventurer, only 23 years old, entered the grave which had become a temple dedicated to the memory of Interplay. Being the only person, other than the temple's priests, to enter the temple, the man was given the essence of Interplay, Interplay's Brilliant Mind and Sould. This man was renamed Interplay and set out to reclaim the throne set by his predecessor. Interplay then got into a fight with Bethesda over the rights of Fallout Online, but then Interplay met Masthead, his new best friend. As Interplay fought with Bethesda, Masthead started work on Fallout Online. Interplay then discovered a new element in video gaming: Discovery. Using Discovery, Interplay began to publish games for Indie Groups and Developers alike. The King of RPG's had returned. Bethesda would brutally attack Interplay, break the friendship between Interplay and Masthead before proceeding to destroy Fallout Online. Interplay would, however, continue to live, using MDK2 HD and Steam to sustain them. Struggling and going onward, Interplay would return to where it once was, a long time ago, the new body would relive a memory of the old: The Death of Black Isle. But the new body had powers the old didn't, and with the MDK2 HD, they brought back Black Isle, although Interplay was reunited with it's son, the new body didn't recognize it's own offspring, but as they went out the two become closer and closer to each other than any had ever thought. Double Helix Games Shiny was Interplay and Activision's only surviving son. He lasted throughout the ages of torment that he was subjected to. After seeing Interplay could teach him no more on vidoe games, Shiny went to work with Atari. Shiny and Atari became good friends, but that was just about it. Shiny then left Atari and found a cube called The Collective. The Collective would allow Shiny to make great video games, and upon absorbing The Collective, Shiny became Double Helix Games. Order Mr. Youtube, also known as Knight12ify, Knight, Schmeater, Cutlock and Paramvir Singh is the Caesar of this wiki. Also known as its leader. Order Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Fallout